spyro_the_drgon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro the drgon wikia Wiki
1.jpg Welcome to the Spyro the drgon wikia Wiki This is a wikia about everyone's favourite little dragon who has a video games for the PS1 console. Spyro the Dragon was realsed in 1998 for the PS1 and was the first Spyro game in the series The game begins with documentary been in the world of dragon with one of the dragon been interviewed he is telling the interviewer how much trouser they currently have. The interviewer then asks the dragon the topic of Nasty Gonirc and another dragon takes over and answers the questions. Nasty who is watching live on the TV hears the Dragon call him ugly and in revenge turns all the Dragons into crystal status. Luck Spyro is so small that the beam from Nastys stick shoots right over his head and its up to Spyro to now save the day and save his dragon friends. The game conscious of 5 realms Artisans Peace Keepers Magic Crafters Beast Makers Dream Weavers Nasty's World Each one of these realms has a home 3 portals and a boss level and flight level In them. In each realm there is a number of dragons to free a number of stolen treasure to collect and a number of Dragon eggs to find. Well there are all stolen dragon eggs in the first three realms. There are 5 different gem types in the game Blue Red Green Gold Pink Each are worth a serene number of points: Blue = 1 point Red = 2 points Green = 5 points Gold = 10 points Pink = 25 points The number of points from the gem you collect adds up that total in that level There are 6 bosses in the game altogether. Artisans boss is Toasty Peace Keeper's boss is Dr Shemp Magic Crafters boss Beast makers boss is Dream Weavers boss Jackous Gnasty's World boss is Gnasty Gnoric Each boss has there own special moves and abilites. If you can master each bosses moves you should be able. Each boss has 3 hits beat hit them three times and you should defeat them. You can only face the first world boss after completing one of the other Artisans worlds. Bonus Level at the end there is a bonus called Gnorty loot if you can find all the stolen Dragon gems, free all the Dragons and find all the dragon eggs that the thieves have stolen. You can access it once you have completed that you will have 120% complete. When you free a Dragon they will thank you with a tip or some advice to help you complete the game. A few just say thank for releasing which can be annoying but at least you are one step closer to completing the game. To get from one world to the next you need to find the balloonist he will guide from one world to the next. To get to each world you will need to complete a task like for example including a serton amount of treasure or releasing so many dragon's. At the beginning of the only world you have actseth to is the Artisans will need to free ten dragons to get to the next world. Thout each level there are a number of enemies you need to defeat in order to do this you need to use your flame or charge attack. Some enemies can only be with either the flame or charge depending if they wear armor or are really big. Category:Browse